


See the Moon

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: John Murphy - Fandom, The 100, murphy - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, FWP, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Lunar Eclipse, Mentions of moonshine, Murphy - Freeform, Which is what fluff is, eclipse - Freeform, fluff without a plot, hugsies, i don't know if that's a real word, murphy feels, pure fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (partially) moonlit meeting between John Murphy and Y/N, where your true feelings are more or less confessed/reconfessed and you cuddle. Pure fluff. In Honor of the Lunar Eclipse 9/27/15</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A lunar Eclipse occurs when the shadow of Earth covers the Moon. Different phases of the eclipse can be seen in different parts of the Earth. I was lucky enough to see the full thing :) In my case, we had a blood moon, so the Eclipse turned the moon dark red. It's this eclipse they are seeing. 
> 
> Would have been uploaded on the actual day of the eclipse, but SOMEONE'S computer wasn't on board with that ;)

     You look up as Murphy walks into the clearing. He freezes when he sees you.   
     "Crap." He mutters. "Sorry."  
     "Why?" You ask, your voice easily audible in the still night air. 

     "You know when someone apologizes it's customary to just nod, or look away, or ignore it." 

     "Yeah well, I'm all about customs." 

     He snorts. "Yeah." He says under his breath, smirking. He looks at you. 

"Ah whatever." He sniffs and does that thing where he scratches his nose even though he has a knife in his hand. He starts to leave.

     "See the moon tonight?" You ask his turned back, looking up at the sky. You take a sip of your drink. Monty's liquor is disgusting, but it warms your insides in the chilly night. 

     "Yeah." His voice is soft. Open. He turns back. "I came here to watch it, actually." He says with an involuntary smile. His smile makes you smile, and he rolls his eyes. "Came out to stare at a big circle in the sky. It's not like you can't see it every other day of the year."   
      

"I came out to stare at a big circle in the sky." You say. You can see he wants to kick himself, so you hide your smirk with another swig of moonshine.

     "Oh." 

     "You know, you used to stare at the big circle all the time." You say, shifting so there's room next to you on the rock. He hesitates.

     "I don't bite." You say softly. 

     It makes up his mind. He climbs up on the boulder with you, his eyes betraying his excitement. You offer him your mug. He chuckles dryly and shakes his head.

     "When I want to kill myself I'll let you know." 

     "It does warm you up." 

     You look up at the moon. There's barely two inches between you two. You remember a time when there wouldn't have been even that much space, you would be pressed against each other, arms around each other. 

It almost seemed like the moon was waning, however the shape was wrong, cutting into the circle instead of shaving bits off from the outside. You weren't sure about it at first, when you wandered away from the idiots doing "whatever the hell they wanted" and brought your drink to that big rock you'd found near the camp. Now the eclipse was well into it's partial stage, and from the sounds and sights of the camp you could just barely catch through the trees, it seemed like others were noticing it too. 

     "I've only read about these." You murmur absentmindedly. 

     "I know." Murphy says, laughing at you. You smile. 

     "What tipped you off?"

     "All those nights we sat out in the empty shuttle bay freezing our butts off trying to see one." 

     "Do you regret it?" He could tell by your tone that you were closing yourself off. 

     "No." He said after a moment. "I don't regret it." 

     "Well do you miss it?" You ask, relieved. 

     "Yeah." He says, leaving room at the end for more. "This is better." Your smile returns at his words.

     "It is, isn't it." 

     "I miss the closeness." He says after a moment, tentatively. No sooner are the words out of his mouth than he starts berating himself again. "Who am I kidding." He mutters. He starts to climb down from the rock. 

     Your hand catches his. He freezes. His shoulders stiffen. 

     "Then stop closing yourself off." You say, an edge to your voice. He pulls his hand away angrily and gets down.

     "Murphy!" You say his name and jump down behind him. But you were wounded the other day, fleeing from grounders, and your leg nearly collapses under you. You lean against the rock, stifling an angry cry of pain. You rub the goosebumps on your arms. It's cold and your jacket is thin and your night was just ruined, eclipse or no eclipse. "Go, then." You say, frustrated, wishing that you could stop the tears pricking at your eyes. You tell yourself they're from the pain in your leg, but you're only lying to yourself. You cover your mouth with your hand, even though the palm of your gloves are sweaty and dirty from all the work you've been doing. "There's nothing here keeping you." He makes a sound of annoyance and you think he's leaving. But then he's wrapping his coat around you, and you're pushing him away because he's stupid, he's always been stupid, and then he's pulling your hand away from your mouth and dropping the jacket and wrapping his arms around you and kissing your face with his stupid face. And you're not pushing him anymore, you're leaning into it and Stupid John Murphy is yours again, for a brief moment in time. He pulls away. 

     "Stupid." You mutter. 

     "You taste like moonshine." He gripes, wiping his mouth.. Of course you know it's all for show.

    "Go shoot yourself in the knee, Murphy." You say, kindly.      

    "Some other time, maybe." 

    He pulls you back in and hugs you again, because you didn't even notice you were shivering. You stand like that for a long time,  knowing he's trying to work up the courage to ask something. 

     "Wanna try again?" He says. 

     "Yeah." You say.

     "Good." He pulls away and helps you back up onto the rock. 

     "You know, you really shouldn't be out here." He says, warming up to his over-protective man role. You look to the sky with a chuckle, shaking your head. 

     "Not even five minutes." You marvel. "And he's already chiding me."

     "Just saying." He defends himself. He throws his arm over your shoulder and pulls you close. You lean into him. 

     "Why are you down here anyway?" He asks quietly, watching the stars that have become brighter as the moon is covered. 

     "Gotta eat to survive." You murmur casually, like it doesn't matter to you, like it's just a fact of life. He doesn't say anything.

     "Well I'm glad." He says, after the conversation is long over, after the moon is almost entirely in shadow.

     "I know." You say. 

 

     The moon is red, dark red, as if it's an omen of the bloodshed you know is to come. 

But you enjoy the moment, because John Murphy has his arms around you, and you can stand the cold and the hunger and the pain, as long as you're together again. 

     You lean your head against his shoulder, you close your eyes and when you open them the moon is still there, but it's okay. 

 

No one comments in the morning that they saw Murphy and some girl off in the woods, holding hands and watching the moon. No one is sure- was he laughing, or was it just the liquor? Was his arm around her, or was it just the light? Were they in love, or was it just the eclipse, working some black magic over the hundred? 

 

You knew, without a doubt. 


End file.
